


Ritrovarsi

by michirukaiou7



Category: The Tarot Café
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/san_valentino2010.html">Meme di San Valentino, 5 febbraio, "The miracle of having met you was preordained from long ago"</a></p><p>Era la prima volta da secoli che qualcun altro abitava sotto il suo stesso tetto, in quel palazzo in cui si era rinchiuso da tempo immemore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ritrovarsi

Era la prima volta da secoli che qualcun altro abitava sotto il suo stesso tetto, in quel palazzo in cui si era rinchiuso da tempo immemore. Aveva dimenticato cosa volesse dire essere agitato: l’indolenza e la sofferenza erano le sue pacifiche compagne da tanto di quel tempo che non gli sembrava possibile che il cuore potesse battergli nel petto senza fargli provare una fitta di dolore; entrò senza far rumore nella stanza in cui Aaron dormiva per la prima volta, ancora spaventato da quel castello silenzioso e da quel padrone dall’aria arcigna, e rimase ad osservarlo: aveva un volto diverso, da ragazzo, occhi di un altro colore, capelli corti e arruffati, un vecchio pigiama sdrucito, ma c’era qualcosa in lui che gli faceva capire immediatamente che quell’adolescente non poteva essere che Sariel. Era qualcosa che andava al di là dei lineamenti del viso, della voce, persino del sesso: era lei e glielo confermava il battito del suo cuore, che sembrava essersi svegliato per la prima volta dopo la Caduta.

Ci sarebbe voluto tanto tempo prima che Nebiros si rendesse conto che non era solo l’anima reincarnata di Sariel a risvegliarlo dalla sua condanna al dolore ed alla solitudine: perché lei era un angelo, ed era meravigliosa, pura, delicata e dolcissima, laddove Aaron era un ragazzino dall’infanzia difficile ed un carattere infantile e talvolta sciocco, assolutamente  _umano_.

Forse aveva davvero capito di aver amato lui, e non l’involucro dell’anima di Sariel, solo dopo che lo aveva deposto nel feretro.


End file.
